legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerer
Sorcerers are the arcane magicians of the Paradox. These wizards use dark magic to turn the power of the Maelstrom against itself, and harness its energies for the purposes of the Nexus Force. Devotion to the dark arts leaves the Sorcerer lacking in physical prowess; however, it makes up for this with its large amount of imagination points. Rank 1 Sorcerer Sorcerer Hat 1 * "Maelstrom Breath 1": Release a cone of Maelstrom energy at enemies, dealing 8 damage over time. +0 +0 +0 ' Sorcerer Breastplate 1 * '+0 +1 +1 ' Sorcerer Pants 1 * '+0 +0 +2 ' Sorcerer Wand 1 * 1+2+2; Charge-up restores imagination. Charge longer for more imagination. '+0 +0 +0 ' 4-Piece Bonus *Automatically restores 1 Imagination every time an enemy is smashed. '+0 +1 +2 Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses +0 +2 +5 Rank 2 Sorcerer With Rank 2 comes the Sorcerer Orb and Shoulderpads. Hat * "Maelstrom Breath 2": Release a cone of Maelstrom energy at enemies, dealing 12 damage over time. +0 +0 +0 ' Wand * 2+2+2; Charge-up restores imagination. Charge longer for more imagination '+0 +0 +0 ' Orb * Send out a pulse, knocking down enemies. Damage 8 '+0 +0 +1 ' Shoulderpads * '+0 +2 +1 Breastplate * +0 +1 +2 ' Pants * '+0 +1 +2 ' 4-Piece Bonus *Automatically restores 2 Imagination every time an enemy is smashed. '+0 +1 +1 ' 5-Piece Bonus *Restore a small amount of Imagination to team mates for every smashed Maelstrom enemy. '+0 +1 +1 ' 6-Piece Bonus *N/A '+0 +1 +2 ' Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses '+0 +7 +10 Rank 3 Sorcerer The Shoulderpads now provide an energy blast ability. Sorcerer Hat 3 * "Maelstrom Breath 3": Release a cone of Maelstrom energy at enemies, dealing 16 damage over time. +0 +0 +1 ' Sorcerer Breastplate 3 * '+0 +2 +3 ' Sorcerer Pants 3 * '+0 +2 +2 ' Sorcerer Wand 3 * 2+3+3; Charge-up restores imagination. Charge longer for more imagination. '+0 +0 +1 ' Sorcerer Orb 3 * Send out a pulse, knocking back enemies and dealing 10 damage. '+0 +1 +2 ' Sorcerer Shoulderpads 3 * "Last Blast": Releases a blast of energy that deals 13 damage to enemies and restores 30 Imagination to you and teammates '+1 +2 +2 ' 4-Piece Bonus *Automatically restores 3 Imagination every time an enemy is smashed. '+0 +1 +1 5-Piece Bonus *Restore a medium amount of Imagination to teammates for every smashed Maelstrom enemy. +0 +2 +2 6-Piece Bonus * +1 +2 +2 Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses Valiant Weapon Gallery Level 2 sorcerer elements copy.jpg|Concept art Sorcererconcept.jpg|Sorcerer concept art Sorcerer Valiant.PNG|Concept art of the Sorcerer valiant weapon Sorcerer3.png|Rank 3 Sorcerer Sorcerer With Paradox Cape.png|Sorcerer with Paradox Cape Valiant Sorcerer.png|Valiant Sorcerer Factionmission i3d.png|Concept art of the three ranks Kitmission i58.png|Concept art of the three ranks Torsos_Fackit_Sorcerer1_I5.png|Sorcerer Rank 1 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Sorcerer1_Legs_I1.png|Sorcerer Rank 1 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Sorcerer2_I5.png|Sorcerer Rank 2 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Sorcerer2_Legs_I1.png|Sorcerer Rank 2 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Sorcerer3_I5.png|Sorcerer Rank 3 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Sorcerer3_Legs_I1.png|Sorcerer Rank 3 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Sorcerer3_Var_I5.png|Sorcerer Rank 3 Torso Texture Recolored Legs_Fackit_Sorcerer3_Var_I1.png|Sorcerer Rank 3 Legs Texture Recolored Category:Specialties Category:Paradox